deadoralivefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ayane
Ayane (あやね, Ayane) ist eine Kunoichi aus dem Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan und derzeitige Anführerin der Hajin Mon Sekte. Sie tauchte das erste mal als Trainingsdummy im 1997er Sega Saturn Port des ersten Dead or Alive Spiels auf. Im später folgenden 1998er Port für die PlayStation wurde sie zu einem freispielbaren Charakter. Sie war damit der vierte weibliche Charakter in der Dead or Alive Serie. Seitdem wurde sie zu einer der Hauptfiguren (speziell im dritten Teil) und einer der bekanntesten Figuren der Serie. Sie tauchte auch außerhalb der Dead or Alive Serie auf, am prominentesten in Ninja Gaiden, das im gleichen Universum angesiedelt ist. Als uneheliches Kind von Ayame, die von Raidou vergewaltigt wurde, ist sie sowohl die Halb-Schwester, als auch Cousine von Hayate und Kasumi. Obwohl sie in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend oft mit Ablehnung behandelt wurde, arbeitete sie hart an sich, um zu einer der mächtigsten Shinobi ihres Clans zu werden. __TOC__ Biographie Kindheit Ayane wurde gezeugt, als ihre Mutter Ayame, die Frau des Anführers des Clans Shiden, von dessen älterem Bruder Raidou vergewaltigt wurde. Durch ihre unehrenhafte Zeugung fürchtete das Dorf Ayane und bestrafte sie mit Missachtung. Sie wurde als "das verfluchte Kind" bezeichnet und wurde zur Außenseiterin. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde sie nicht von ihrer Mutter großgezogen, sondern von Genra, dem Anführer Hajin Mon Sekte des Clans und ihr wurde nicht erzählt, wer ihre wahren Eltern sind. Unwissend über die Umstände ihrer Geburt wurden Ayane und Kasumi zu besten Freundinen während ihrer Kindheit, denen nicht bewusst war, dass sie Halbschwestern waren. Als Genra den anderen Meistern des Clans vorschlug, dass Ayane ihr Training beginnen solle um ihn zu unterstützen traf Ayane auf Hayate und die beiden begannen ein enges Band miteinander zu knüpfen, ebenfalls unwissen, dass sie Halbgeschwister waren. Seitdem wurde Ayane trainiert ein Shinobi aus den Schatten heraus zu sein, um den Clan von der Ferne aus zu dienen. Erst später erzählte Ayame ihr die Wahrheit über ihre Zeugung, dass sie ihre Tochter sei und somit Hayate und Kasumi ihre Halbgeschwister. Angetrieben von ihrer Wut, dass sie verstossen wurde verschrieb sich Ayane, dass sie ihre Hajin Mon Fähigkeiten besser beherrschen würde, als jeder andere Shinobi, um allen zu beweisen, dass auch sie, das "verfluchte Kind" jemand großes werden kann. Auch ihre Freundschaft zu Kasumi endete ab diesem Punkt, da sie neidisch und eifersüchtig auf Kasumi war, dass diese wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wurde, während sie die Ausgestossene war. Raidou's Rückkehr und das erste Dead or Alive Turnier Als Ayane 16 war kehrte Raidou in's Mugen Tenshin Dorf zurück, um die Torn Sky Blast Kampftechnik zu stehlen. Ayane stellte sich ihm in den Weg, doch wurde schnell besiegt. Nach Raidou's Wütem im Dorf wurde Hayate so schwer verwundet, dass er in ein Koma fiel. So wurde Kasumi zur neuen Anführerin des Clans ernannt, worüber Ayane nicht gerade erfreut war. Da Kasumi nichts darüber wusste, weswegen Hayate so schwer verwundet war, da Shiden es vor ihr verbergen wollte, erzählte Ayane es ihr. Nachdem Kasumi das erfuhr, verließ Kasumi den Clan, um sich an Raidou zu rächen. Da sie aber keine Erlaubnis hatte, den Clan zu verlassen, wurde sie zu einer "Abtrünnigen Shinobi" und somit zu einer Verräterin, weswegen Ayane beauftragt wurde, sie aufzuspüren und zu töten, um die Geheiminsse des Clans zu bewahren. Sie schaffte es Kasumi schon zu stellen, bevor sie die Brücke, die aus dem Dorf herausführt, überqueren konnte, doch Kasumi wurde von Christie und Bayman gerettet, die für das Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee (DOATEC) arbeiteten, mit einem Helikopter gerettet. Einige Tage nachdem Kasumi auf dem Freedom Survivor für das erste Dead or Alive World Combat Championship eintraf, tauchte auch Ayane auf dem Schiff auf. Sie hatte eine Einladung zum Turnier und hatte die Aufträge sowohl Kasumi, als auch Raidou zu töten. Die Mädchen fanden bald heraus, dass Raidou für Fame Douglas arbeitet, dem Kopf von DOATEC, doch als Ayane versuchte ihn anzugreifen, hatte sie erneut keine Chance gegen ihn. Befor die Mädchen irgendetwas anderes unternehmen konnten, griff Fame Douglas ein und sagte ihnen, wenn sie gegen Raidou kämpfen wollen, müssen sie es in das Finale des Turniers schaffen. Die beiden schafften es beide bis in's Halbfinale, wo Ayane gegen ihre ältere Schwester verlor, weswegen Kasumi die Chance hatte, Raidou niederzustrecken. Nachdem sie das schaffte, wurde sie von DOATEC gekidnapped, weswegen sich Ryu, ein enger Freund von Hayate, aufmachte, sie zu finden. Obwohl Ayane die Idee hasste, versuchte sie Ryu nicht aufzuhalten und kehrte in ihr Dorf zurück. Auf der Suche nach Hayate und das zweite Turnier Eines Nachts, einige Zeit nach dem ersten Turnier, drang Kasumi Alpha, ein Klon von Kasumi, der von DOATEC mithilfe von Kasumi's DNA geschaffen wurde, in das Dorf ein und entführte den sich immer noch im Koma befindlichen Hayate. Ayane entdeckte sie dabei, ging davon es, es handle sich um die wahre Kasumi und griff sie an. Doch der Klon nutzte einen Ninpo-Spruch, der Ayane eine Vision des tödlichen Gohyakumine Bankotsubo (besser bekannt als "Tengu") zeigte, der in die menschliche Welt gelangte, nachdem die Barriere zu seiner Welt durchbruchen war. Als Ayane wieder aufwachte, waren sowohl Alpha, als auch Hayate verschwunden, weswegen Genra anordnete, dass Ayane Ryu finden solle, damit er ihr bei der Suche nach Hayate hilft. Ayane fand Ryu, als er zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Irene Lew Kasumi von DOATEC rettete. Als diese hörte, dass Hayate von DOATEC entführt wurde, rannte sie erneut davon, um ihn zu finden, weswegen Ayane sie auf Ryu's Anweisung hin verfolgte. Ayane konnte Kasumi stellen, doch verlor erneut im Kampf gegen sie und Kasumi konnte erneut entkommen, obwohl Ayane noch versuchte sie mit einem Ninpo Spruch aufzuhalten. Während des zweiten Turniers, traf sie auf Helena Douglas, die glaubte, dass es Ayane war, die ihre Mutter Maria tötete. Obwohl sie nicht die Mörderin war, bestätigte, noch bestritt Ayane die Vorwürfe und verhöhnte stattdessen Helena. Bevor sie zu Ryu zurückkehren, verpasste Genra, der in Wahrheit für DOATEC arbeitete und der Verantwortliche hinter Tengu's Auftauchen war, ihr eine Gehirnwäsche. Sie sollte nun mit Hilfe von Kasumi Alpha Ryu und Hayate aufhalten. Doch beide wurden besiegt und Ayane kam daraufhin wieder zu klarem Verstand. Sie war froh Hayate gefunden zu haben, Kasumi Alpha und Kasumi jedoch waren weiterhin verschwunden. Das dritte Turnier Dadurch, dass Genra nun als Verräter entlarvt war, beschloss der Clan ihn zu töten. Obwohl er ihr Adopivvater war, stimmte Ayane dem Beschluss des Clan's zu. Als jedoch Hayate Kasumi finden wollte, lehnte sie ab, da sie diese weiterhin als Verräterin betrachtete. Ihre Rage während des Protest brachte ihr eine Ohrfeige von Hayate ein und sie begann zu glauben, ihr Bruder liebe sie nicht mehr. Mit gebrochenem Herzen versuchte sie sich das Leben zu nehmen, wurde jedoch von Ayame aufgehalten. Sie versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass Hayate nicht mehr wütend auf sie war, doch Ayane dachte, dass sich Hayate nur für Kasumi interessiere. Doch ihre Mutter konnte sie beruhigen, indem sie ihr erklärte, dass das Band ihrer Familie stärker sei, als der Code der Shinobi und bat sie, ihre Schwester zu retten. So machte sie sich an Hayate's Seite auf die Suche nach Kasumi und Genra. Die beiden Shinobi konnten Kasumi in Kyoto aufspüren. Dort traf sie auf Kokoro, ein Mädchen, das versuchte Kasumi zu helfen. Sie weigerte sich Ayane zu erzählen, wo sich Kasumi befand, weswegen Ayane diese Information aus Kokoro herausprügeln wollte. Als jedoch Hayate auftauchte nutzte Kokoro die Chance zur Flucht. Während des Turnier traf Ayane auf der Freedom Survivor auf Hitomi, das Mädchen die Hayate half von DOATEC zu entkommen. Sie wurde wütend, als diese dachte, sie wäre Kasumi und forderte sie zum Kampf heraus. Es schien als wären die beiden gleichstark und Hayate erklärte Hitomi schließlich, dass Ayane und er Shinobi seien. Kurz darauf trafen die Ayane und ihr Bruder in China auf Gen Fu und seinen Schüler Eliot und auf Gen Fu's Vorschlag hin, begannen sie ein Tag Team Match, damit Eliot Erfahrungen gegen andere Kampfkünste sammeln konnte. Ayane war genervt von Eliot's negativer Einstellung und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, sowie einen Anschiss. Doch zu ihrer großen Verwunderung dankte er ihr für diese Erfahrung. Ayane schaffte es erneut Kasumi von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen, doch sie erklärte ihr, dass es ihr Hauptziel sei, Genra niederzustrecken. Sie versuchte nicht erneut ihre große Schwester zu töten und sagte ihr, sie könne Hayate sehen, doch nicht bevor sie ihr eine Abreibung dafür verpasst habe, für den Ärger, den sie verursachte. Zurück auf der Freedom Survivor diskutierte sie mit Hayate darüber, wer Genra töten sollte. Hayate meinte, es sei seine Aufgabe als neuer Anführer des Clans, doch Ayane, als Adoptivtochter von Genra meinte, dass es ihre Aufgabe wäre. Nach einem Kampf einigten die beiden sich darauf, ihn gemeinsam niederzustrecken. Ihr Gespräch über Genra brachte ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit von Brad Wong ein, der dachte sie würden sich über einen Drink gleichen Namens unterhalten, den er suchte. Als er Ayane sah, fand er Gefallen an ihr und versuchte sich an sie ranzumachen, doch wurde er dabei schnell von Hayate aufgehalten. Eine Zeit später, während Hayate und Ryu einen Kampf austrugen, um zu sehen, wer der bessere sei, sahen Ayane und Irene zu. Ayane musste den Kampf allerdings unterbrechen, als Irene von Christie entführt wurde. Ayane versuchte Ryu bei der Rettung Irene's zu helfen, doch Hayate hielt sie auf, da er bemerkte, dass Christie nur als Ablenkung für Genra gedacht war. Aufgebracht darüber, dass Ayane sich gegen ihn stellte, obwohl er sie aufgezogen hatte, öffnete Genra ein Portal zum Höllenfeuer und griff Hayate und Ayane in seiner Omega Form an. Die beiden hatten keine Chance gegen Genra, doch mit Ryu's Hilfe beschworen sie einen dualen Ninpo-Spruch und konnten ihn töten. Zurück im Dorf führte Ayane eine Feuerbestattung für ihren Adoptivvater durch und nam sein Tokkosho als Erinnerung. Nach Genra's Tod erhielt sie den Titel als Anführerin der Hajin Mon Sekte. Das vierte Turnier und der Fall von DOATEC Das vierte Turnier war die Gelegenheit für den Mugen Tenshin Clan Rache an DOATEC zu nehmen, für die Experimente unter denen ihr Clan leiden musste. Ayane folgte erneut Hayate und Ryu um DOATEC zu zerstören. Während des Kampfes lenkte sie Kasumi ab, die versuchte Hayate davon abzuhalten, DOATEC anzugreifen und verwickelte Christie in einen Kampf, damit Ryu freie Bahn hatte. Ayane war auch hauptsächlich an der Zerstörung des DOATEC Tritowers beteiligt, als sie einen mächtigen Spruch beschwörte, der die mittleren Stockwerte des Komplexes zerstörte, ehe Hayate und sie entkommen konnten. Drausen hielt sie ihre Halbschwester davon ab in den brennen Tritower zu rennen, um Helena zu retten, die selbst DOATEC vernichten wollte. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Ayane dies tat, damit Helena DOATEC vernichten konnte, oder um Kasumi vor ihrem Tod zu bewahren. Zusammenarbeit mit DOATEC und der Angriff auf das MIST Labor Zwei Jahre nach dem vierten Turnier, wurden Hayate und Ayane von Helena zu Hilfe gerufen. Sie hatte die Zerstörung des Tritowers überlebt und gründete DOATEC neu. Die beiden infiltrierten die Freedom Survivor und bemerkten, dass Kasumi das Schiff verließ. Hayate wieß sie an, ihr zu folgen, da beide spürten, dass etwas seltsam mit ihr sei. Ayane verfolgte ihre Schwester über den ganzen Globus, dabei traf sie im Dschungel Südamerika's auf Hitomi, die sie fragte, ob sie auch am fünften Turnier teilnehmen werde. Ayane verneinte und rüffelte sie für ihre unpassende Trainingskleidung. Die beiden begannen einen Kampf, danach machte sich Ayane auf die weitere Suche nach Kasumi. Einige Tage später traf sie ihn China auf Elito und Brad Wong. Letzterer versuchte, zu Ayane's Verärgerung, sich erneut an sie heranzumachen. Ayane holte zum Schlag aus, doch noch bevor sie Brad treffen konnte, brachte Eliot Brad zu fall und hielt Ayane's Schlag auf. Ayane merkte an, dass er sich verbessert habe, seit ihrem letzten Kampf. Eliot freute sich über diese Aussage und wollte von ihr wissen, ob sie auch am nächsten Turnier teilnehmen werde. Ayane antwortete lächelnd "Wir werden sehen" und die beiden begannen einen Kampf. Nachdem sie Eliot besiegt hatte, gab sie ihm noch den Rat, dass man im Kampf immer auf den Gegner achten sollte, anschließend setzte sie ihre Suche fort. Wieder einige Tage später, konnte sie Kasumi in der Arktis aufspüren, die gerade Bayman besiegt hatte. Doch kurz bevor sie Kasumi erreichte, teleportierte sich diese fort und Ayane musste sich mit Bayman auseinandersetzen. Trotz ihres Sieges über diesen, ist sie sehr genervt, dass ständig jemand im Weg ist. Einige Zeit später werden Ayane und Hayte von Zack zurück auf die Freedom Survivor gebracht, wo auch schon Ryu is, um mit Helena über Donovan zu reden. Sie erfahren von ihr, dass Donvon eine neue Organisation namens MIST gegründet hat und er seine Alpha-Pläne fortführt und mittlerweile bei Phase 4 ist: Die Produktion von Super Soldaten, um sie an die mächtigsten Nationen auf der Welt zu verkaufen. Von Helena erfahren sie auch, wo sich höchstwahrscheinlich MIST's Labor befindet und zwar auf einer Ölplattform von DOATEC. Auf dieser Plattform ist auch Kasumi. Ayane und Hayate jagen sie und können sie töten. Der Grund dafür ist, dass es sich bei dieser Kasumi die ganze Zeit lediglich um einen Klon handelte, der selbst dachte, er sei die wahre Kasumi. Mit Hilfe von Bayman können sie das Labor infiltrieren, wo sie auf Rig treffen. Dieser lockt Hayate in einen Hinterhalt und Ayane muss fliehen. Sie kehrt zu Ryu zurück, der seinen Falken losschickt, um die wahre Kasumi zu Hilfe zu holen. Nach der Rettung Hayates bekämpfen und besiegen die vier Ninja mehrere Alphas und können das Labor zerstören. Zurück auf der Freedom Survivor erhält Ayane von Kasumi ihr Kunai zurück. Zusammen mit Hayate und Ryu sieht sie noch Kasumi hinterher, die das Schiff verlässt, um Donovan zu finden. Endings Charakter Erscheinungsbild Siehe auch: Ayane's Outfits Ayane ist eher klein und zierlich, gehört jedoch, obwohl sie die jüngste Kämpferin in der Dead or Alive Serie ist, zu den Charakteren mit dem größten Brustumfang (93cm). In Dead or Alive 5 ist ihre Oberweite allerdings optisch mitunter die kleinste der weiblichen Truppe, was mehr in das realistischere Design von Dead or Alive 5 passt. Ursprünglich hatte sie ein rundliches Gesicht, mit einer schmalen Stupsnase und großen Augen. In Dead or Alive 5 hat ihr Gesicht jetzt eine ovale Form und ihre Augen wurden etwas verkleinert. Sie sieht ihrem alten Aussehen jedoch immer noch sehr ähnlich. Ihr Aussehen gehört zu den auffälligsten durch ihre roten Augen und lilanen Haaren, dass in Genickhöhe abgeschnitten ist und vorne einen Pony hat und zu dem sie ein dunkles lila Bandana trägt. Im ersten Dead or Alive hatte sie einge Kostüme, bei denen sie erdbeerblondes Haar hatte, das ist jedoch der einzige Teil, in dem das so ist. Ihre Outftis sind für gewöhnlich in lila gehalten und haben einen femininem Look mit Blumen- und Schmetterlingsaufdrucken. Eins ihrer bekanntesten Kostüme ist ein dunkellilanes Kleid, mit einem pinken Schmetterling auf dem Rock, Überziehärmeln, hohen Strümpfen und einer sehr großen roten, oder orangenen Obi Schleife um die Hüfte. Weitere bekannte Kostüme von Ayane sind ein lilanes Shozoku, eine Schuluniform, sowie ihr Trainingsdummy Kostüm. Persönlichkeit Größtenteils durch die Art, wie sie in ihrer Kindheit behandelt wurde, entwickelte Ayane einen abgeklärten und zynischen Blick auf das Leben. Sie wird angetrieben von dem Verlangen allen und auch sich selbst zu beweißen, dass sie besser ist, als jene, die sie verurteilt haben. So wurde sie zu einer zielstrebigen, starken, verschlossenen, mysteriösen und tödlichen jungen Frau, die den Spitznamen "Weiblicher Tengu" erhielt. Sie hat die Angewohnheit mit anderen auf herablassende Art und Weise zu reden, speziell mit Kasumi, sowie sich ihnen feindlich gesinnt gegenüber zu Verhalten. Auch das rührt höchstwahrscheinlich von den Erfahrungen aus ihrer Kindheit her. Sie verachtet auch jeden, der sie an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Doch trotz ihres schlechten Verhaltens, ist sie nicht total kaltherzig und gefühllos. Sie arbeitet mit anderen Personen zusammen und hat einigen gegenüber auch liebende, emotionale Gefühle, wie ihre Bewunderung für Hayate und ihre Vater-Tochter Beziehung zu Genra zeigt. Diese Bindungen sind so wichtig und bedeutungsvoll für sie, dass es scheint, als seien sie für sie der einzige Grund zu leben. Als sie z.B. Genra verlor und Hayate auf sie böse war, dachte Ayane, er würde sie hassen und versuchte anschließend Selbstmord. Diese Kurzschlußreaktion, sich das Leben nehmen zu wollen, bei dem Gedanken Hayate's Zuneigung verloren zu haben, scheint ein weiteres Anzeichen für Ayane's labilen emotionalen Zustand zu sein. Die meiste Zeit ist sie sehr gerissen und still. Wie die meisten anderen Shinobi der Serie, verfolgt sie das, an das sie glaubt, voller Hingabe und befolgt den Code ihre Clans von ganzem Herzen. Sie ist bereit jede Aufgabe, die ihr der Clan aufträgt zu erfüllen, selbst dann, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie dabei sterben könnte. Etymologie Das Kanji um Ayane's Namen (綾音) auszusprechen bedeutet in ungefähr "Design Klang". Dieser Ausdruck kann dazu benutzt werden, um etwas zu beschreiben, dass perfekt für seinen jeweiligen Zweck geschaffen wurde. In Bezug auf Ayane könnte dies bedeuteten, dass sie eine geborene, geschulte Kunoichi ist. Verhältnis zu anderen Kasumi Ayane und Kasumi sind Halbschwestern und Cousinen, da sie die selbe Mutter haben und Ayane's Vater der Bruder von Kasumi's Vater ist. Als Kinder waren sie sehr enge Freunde und spielten oft miteinander, trotz des schlechten Rufs, den Ayane im Dorf hatte. Sie hatten beide sogar die selbe Frisur. Wegen ihres noch jungen Alters verstand Ayane damals nie, warum sie so schlecht von den anderen im Dorf behandelt wurde. Nachdem sie jedoch die Umstände ihrer Geburt erfuhr, wurde sie verbittert und neidisch auf Kasumi, da diese wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wurde und Jahre von Hayate's Zuneigung genoss, während sie wie das Kind eines Dämons behandelt wurde (wenn auch nicht von Hayate). Ayane wusste nicht, dass auch Kasumi nichts davon wusste, dass Ayane ihre Halbschwester ist. Als Kasumi schließlich ohne Erlaubnis das Dorf verließ um Hayate zu rächen, konnte Ayane endlich all ihre aufgestaute Wut und Verbitterung herauslassen, als sie beauftragt wurde, Kasumi zu töten. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie auch es so gut es ging zu verhindern, dass Kasumi zu Hayate gelangte, damit auch sie den Schmerz spürte, von ihrem geliebten Bruder getrennt zu sein. Mit der Zeit jedoch, wurde ihr Neid und Hass auf Kasumi geringer, da sich die Umstände änderten. Während der Ereignisse von Dead or Alive 3 und Genra's Tod, wurde Ayane zur neuen Anführerin der Hajin Mon Sekte des Mugen Tenshin Clans ernannt. Sie war nun immer noch gefürchtet, doch zugleich auch respektiert, während Kasumi weiterhin die geflohene Shinobi, die neue Außenseiterin, war. Während des vierten Dead or Alive Turniers, verzögerte sie nur Kasumi's Zusammentreffen mit Hayate, damit sie vor ihr mit ihm zusammen DOATEC vernichten konnte, tötete sie aber nicht. Die abklingende Feindschaft könnte auch der Grund sein, warum sie Kasumi daran hinderte in das brennende DOATEC Gebäude zu rennen, um Helena zu retten. In Dead or Alive 5, als Ayane und Hayate gegen Alpha-152 kämpften, hinderte sie Kasumi daran, sich ebenfalls dem Kampf anzuschließen. Kasumi akzeptierte Ayane's stille Bitte, alleine an Hayate's Seite zu kämpfen. Ayane könnte gewusst haben, dass Kasumi keine Chance hatte, den Kampf siegreich zu beenden, wenn nicht vorher sie, Hayate und Ryu Alpha genug geschwächt hätten. Nachdem siegreichen Ausgang gab Kasumi Ayane ihr Kunai zurück und bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln bei ihr, was andeutet, dass die Feindschaft komplett erloschen ist. Hayate Obwohl Hayate und Ayane nicht wussten, dass sie Halbgeschwister waren, hatten sie eine starke, wenn auch unklare, Bindung zueinander. In ihrer Kindheit war Hayate einer der wenigen, der Ayane nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelte. Das, zusammen mit Hayate's Fähigkeiten, Entschlossenheit und seiner Position innerhalb des Clans, ließ ihn Ayane große Bewunderung für ihn aufkommen. Ihre Liebe für ihn war so groß, dass sie bereit war Selbstmord zu begehen, als sie dachte, er liebe sie nicht mehr. Ayane's genaue Gefühle für Hayate sind umstritten. Ihr Respekt für ihn ist offensichtlich, sowie auch ihre Freundschaft und das familiäre Band, dass sie teilen. Es ist jedoch unklar, ob Ayane ihren Bruder mehr liebt, als nur platonisch. Ungeachtet dessen, kämpfen die beiden stets Seite an Seite und beschützen sich gegenseitig. Eliot Als Ayane zum ersten mal auf Eliot traf, war sie ziemlich genervt von der negativen Einstellung des Jungen und seinem mangelndem Selbstvertrauen, was dazu führte, dass sie einem Ohrfeige und Standpauke verpasste. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, dankte er ihr dafür. Als sie sich später wieder über den Weg liefen, blockte Eliot einen Schlag von Ayane, der eigentlich gegen Brad Wong gerichtet war, der versuchte sich an Ayane heranzumachen und streckte gleichzeitig selbst Brad zu Boden, was Ayane durchaus beeindruckte. Die beiden begannen einen Sparringskampf den Ayane gewinnen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Ayane deutlich freundlicher zu Eliot. Obwohl man nicht sicher sagen kann, ob sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt hat, so scheint Ayane in Eliot auf jeden Fall einen freundschaftlichen Rivalen zu sehen. Genra Da sich niemand um sie kümmerte, nahm Genra sie bei sich auf und zog sie auf, als wäre sie seine eigene Tochter. Als Meister des Hajin Mon Stils, trainierte er auch Ayane darin. Genra war für sie also sowohl Vater, als auch Meister. Nach seinem Verrat am Clan, fühlte sich Ayane dafür verantwortlich, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie erklärte sich jedoch bereit, dabei die Hilfe von Hayate und Ryu anzunehmen. Er wurde in mit einer Feuerzeremonie bestattet, die von Ayane abgehalten wurde. Dabei weinte sie über den Verlust der einzigen Person, die sich jemals ihrer annahm. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu und Ayane arbeiten zu verschiedenen Anlässen zusammen. Sie hat großen Respekt vor ihm. Raidou Raidou ist Ayane's leiblicher Vater. Ayane wurde gezeugt, als er ihr Mutter Ayame vergewaltigte. Ayane hat einen tiefgreifenen Hass ihm gegenüber, da er der Grund für ihre "verfluchte Geburt", ihr Leben als Augestossene und sie tödliche Verwundung von Hayate war. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht an ihm rächen, da Kasumi ihn tötete. Als Raidou Ayane "Tochter" nannte, als sie sich trafen, bevor das erste Turnier begann, antwortete Ayane mit einem bitteren "mein Vater starb vor langer Zeit!" Diese Aussage könnte entweder bedeuteten, dass Ayane zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, dass Raidou ihr Vater ist und man ihr sagte, dieser sei vor langer Zeit gestorben, oder Ayane meint damit, dass sie Raidou nicht als ihren Vater akzeptiert, er somit tot für sie sei. Ayame Ayane zeigt keinen Hass gegenüber ihrer Mutter Ayame, obwohl sie sie weggab und ihr erst Jahre später gestand, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Es ist möglich, dass Ayame es bereut, dass sie ihre Tochter im Stich ließ und es nicht das war, was sie eigentlich wollte. Möglicherweiße wurde sie dazu aufgefordert. Während einer Szene in Dead or Alive: Dimensions sieht man die beiden während eines liebevollen, ruhigen Gesprächs, in welcher Ayame ihre aufgebrachte Tochter beruhight und Ayane schließlich "Mutter" zu ihr sagt. Gameplay in Dead or Alive 4]] Dead or Alive Ayane gehört zu den schnellsten Charakteren der Dead or Alive Serie. Mit dieser Schnelligkeit kompensiert sie auch das Fehlen einer Teleportfähigkeit, die die anderen vier Shinobi beherrschen. Kasumi ist zwar genau so schnell wie Ayane, doch hat Ayane die stärkeren Attacken. Obwohl sie sehr stark ist, ist sie aber auch gleichzeitig sehr schwierig zu meistern, da ihre Moves viel Übung brauchen um sie flüssig und effektiv einsetzen zu können. Eine falscher Move macht sie leicht angreifbar, weswegen sie nicht unbedingt für Anfänger geeignet ist. Bevor man Ayane nutzt, sollte man zuerst mit Kasumi üben, die stärker ausbalanciert ist. Wenn man sich mit Kasumi an den schnellen Stil gewöhnt hat, können Ayane's Drehangriffe anschließend sehr praktisch sein, da sie schwierig zu kontern sind. Mit ihren Juggles kann man Gegner sehr effektiv in Schach halten, besonders, bedingt durch ihre Schnelligkeit, wenn es sich um langsamere Gegner handelt. Dead or Alive Xtreme Informationen folgen noch Auftritte Dead or Alive Reihe * Dead or Alive - Als Trainingsdummy im Saturn Port (1997), als freispielbarer Charakter im PlayStation Port (1998) * Dead or Alive 2 (1999 - 2000) * Dead or Alive 3 (2001 - 2002) * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003) * Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004 - 2005) * Dead or Alive 4 (2005 - 2006) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) * Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) * Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) * Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Ninja Gaiden Reihe * Ninja Gaiden (2004) - nicht spielbar * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (2012) DOA: Dead or Alive In der 2006er Verfilmung DOA: Dead or Alive, das aus lose auf der Spielserie beasiert, wird Ayane von der Schauspielerin Natassia Malthe verkörpert. Da Natassia Malthe zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs bereits 32 war, ist Ayane im Film deutlich älter als in den Spielen. Auch ist sie keine Japanerin mehr, da Natassia Malthe norwegisch-malaysischer Abstammung ist. Im Film ist sie auch nicht die Halbschwester von Kasumi und Hayate, sondern die Liebhaberin von Hayate. Wie im Spiel auch, hat sie die Aufgabe Kasumi zu töten, da sie das Dorf verraten hat und folgt ihr deswegen zum Dead or Alive Turnier. Während des Turnier entdeckt sie Hayate, von dem man annahm er sei tot und rettet ihn vor einer tödlichen Falle. Ihr Charakter ist ähnlich wie der im Videospiel, da sie auch hier eher kühl gegenüber anderen und auf ihr Ziel fokussiert ist. Trivia * Ayane's sechstes Outfit aus Dead or Alive 2 und Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate ist eine Homage an Millenia aus Kagero: Deception II (Die Deception Serie ist ebenfalls von Tecmo). * Der Grund weswegen Ayane, Eliot, Kasumi und Kokoro keine Altersangaben in den westlichen Veröffentlichungen haben (bis DoA 4) ist, da sie alle unter 18 sind. Tecmo wollte damit Kontroversen um minderjährigen Charakteren aus dem Weg gehen. * Ayane war im Jahr 2006 IGNs "Videogame Babe of the Day".IGN - "Videogame Babe of the Day: Ayane" Sie wurde auch auf den siebten Platz in Fandomania's "Top 10 Fictional Ninjas" Liste gewählt.Fandomania - "Top 10 Fictional Ninjas" * In DOA: Dead or Alive, ist Ayane der einzige Charakter, der keine Einladung zum Turnier erhält. * Ayane wurde bisher von sechs verschiedenen Personen (Schauspielern und Sprechern) verkörpert. Quellen Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Weibliche Kämpfer Kategorie:Kämpfer aus Japan Kategorie:Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Kategorie:Charaktere